User blog:Aithusa07/Is it just me...?
Is it just me or does the dude telling merlin about arthur's bane painfully resemble the boatman from series 4 the darkest hour prt 1 and 2? Its the same guy right? And is Merlin holding his head up at the beginning of the trailer, or is that someone else, Arthur? I cant really tell. Merlin looks really sad and scared in the shot tho. I just thought of this after naming the blog . I want to summarize what i think is going on in the trailer to you wonderful people who bothered to click on my blog and also ask for your feedback on how YOU interperated the trailer. If we put our cyberheads together we could figure something out. OKAY, each number is the start of a new scene. I'm going to try and find scenes that are connected, and I write which ones I think are at the bottom of the scene. In the comments you can try to do the same, but pleez do not think you have to type as much as i did unless you're inspired to do so. Here's the link to the trailer for reference, I recommend keeping the tab open so you can switch back and forth becuz it'll get really confusing without the trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xNagPjpxwY 1. Clips from series4, Boatman talks about a vision he's had for many years, so he is magic, a seer. 2. Then we see what looks like Arthur and the gang in a cobwebby corridor, walking down it looking wary. 3. Then a creepy hooded person holding a swirly spear shows up. Then the other two.One is bending down and lifting something up in her hands from a pool maybe? I say her because it looks like the other two have "feminine body structure", which in America we refer to as "boobs". I remember earlier in the year there were reports of Arthur going to meet "three witches", most likely it is these women. One of which shouts "insolence!" in the bloopers b4 Eoin stumbles. Mordred is also standing there. Remember something about Arthur going to three witches to help Mordred? And the leaked set pic of the inside of a hhut or cave, there was an eye, like a eye made of sticks not a real eye, hanging from the ceiling. But it would have to be a cave since that's where the three women were standing. (see bottom of the page for the set photo) 4. Then there are some really quick scenes flashing. Percival in a cave slashing a sword and leaping at something or someone. Looks really mad. Then Gwen holding her head and screaming, looking in a really bad way. Then Morgana looking psychotic, possibly swinging a sword or flinging a spell, the background in the Morgana shot looks a bit like Camelot's corridors with torches and sunlight lit. Then we see what looks like gwen's maid running away from something, with a similarish background to the morgana shot. So, running from morgana? 5. Merlin is holding someone's head looking sad and scared, it COULD be the boatdude. Then it goes back to the boatdude's face and he finishes dropping the bombshell on poor Merlin. The setting looks like a cave as well, is he connected to the witches wth the swirly spears? Or a different place entirely? 6. Muse starts to sing knights of cydonia, and Arthur is walking towards the screen looking at something offscreen to the left of us. Then it goes to the same scene, and Arthur is looking over his shoulder. However, I think this part occurs before he starts walking. The ball of light is behind arthur when he turns his head, and it is also behind him when he is walking to the screen. So he turns, then starts walking. That's just my personal musing. 7. Merlin and knights, not including mordred(hmmm) are walking on a desert like ground. But behind them you can see distant hill that are tinted green. So perhaps a drought is going on in just that area and they're investigating? A fire? A battleground? And if a battleground, Camlann? 8. Then we get the serious Gwen signing a paper in the council chambers, at the head of the table presumably. She looks like there's been bad news maybe? 9. Next the round table shot. Many new knights are there, but hardly an army's worth. So more special knights like the original five? Or more likely just fillers? We can see Gwen and Arthur, gwen is in the same dress as when she was signing a paper. Arthur is standing up talking about something, all of them are listening intently except for two gossipers near the camera whispering in the other's ear. We can see a conspicuous empty chair to gwen's left, and we cant help but wonder if that is for Merlin. However both he and who appears gwen's serving girl are standing off to the side perfectly parallel to each other, so Merlin no longer has the spot at Arthur's right hand. (hmmm) Instead... wait... GAIUS? And I also cant help but think that the empty chair belongs to Mordred, which would put in some considerable drama for Merlin personally cuz the bad guy gets more trust than he does LIKE ALWAYS. (Arthur you stupid blockhead!) 10. Morgana looking up, much more calm shot. But still considerably bad-ass Maleficent looking. She's got a necklace, which COULD be a triskellion which is the shape of the druid tattoo and the artifact in the episode Aithusa which was aknock-off on Lara Croft or Indiana Jones. She's got a chair/throne, so its a castle perhaps? Has she moved up in the world? Her clothes, while still the same style, look more clean. 11. Merlin and Arthur in a dark hallway, Arthur holds a torch. they're looking for something, and the situation is either grim or foreboding because they're both very serious. Its in Camelot most likely, in the lower crridors like the vaults maybe. Becuase Arthur isnt wearing armor. It's at night too, Merlin proably dragged him down there to see something. 12. Liam holding up a sword, ready for the other guy to hit him with his best shot. Looks skilled with a blade too. Couldnt be an older Alvarr could he? The place hes at is cobwebby, but inside. Perhaps it is a room connected to the cobwebby corridor at the beginning where arthur and the knights were. Or the vaults? Perhaps even it is the castle Morgana has maybe! 13. Arthur is staring at something in scene 11, something grimly surprising. Or disgusting? He looks a little disgusted. 14. MERLIN CAN EARTHBEND!!!!!!!!! ... Just kidding. Well, he slams his hand on dirt covered hard ground and there is a boom, his expression looked like he was about to kick sombody's ass. 15. Morgana is looking at Liam, tells him to prepare for battle in a silky calm voice like "Im pretty. Im dangerous. Im powerful. Do what I say." There are tall candleholders behind her, also cobwebby. So Morgana definitely has a cobwebby castle! And Liam could be her new Agrapain. 16. Chandelier falls on round table. But its not the same scene as before. This time Leon is standing reading a paper, with Arthur and Percival listening from the sidelines. A filler is on the right. The thing drops and they all look surprised. I dont think this is evil at work. More likely Merlin's doing after seeing something amiss that he wanted to stop. Something similar happened in s3 when he wanted to stop Morgana's plan but couldnt expose her or himself. 17. Arthur shouts to RUN. Is it just me or does he look weird at that part. Like a skeleton head in pain. Merlin is to the left looking at whatever Arthur's looking at, a filler is to the right. You cant really see where they are, either on the desert landscape or the winter landscape well see next scene. He could be warning someone hes looking at to run, or he's looking at the threat and hes telling his comraddes to run, 18. Wolf snarling. (CRAZY HAPPY DANCE I love wolves!!!!!!!) In the winter landscape. 19. Still winter, a hostile wearing black clothes, a turban! is on a horse waving a weaponand the horse rears up and whinnies. Its tongue lolling out and eyes bulges, so something frightened it? 20. Winter, Gwaine is fleeing,looking humorously conspicuous in his blood red cape on the snow. Most likely the hostile or the "magic" wolf. 21. Morgana is on a horse, looking like she has a person with money under thumb since the horse has got a bridle with gold in it and shes wearing an expensive fur coat. So Winter still, a castle in the north for the queen of evil? Someone next to the horse is holding up a torch, tho you can only see the torch. She's overseeing something,perhaps a project or an army walking by. nighttime 22. Oh hey it IS a castle in the north! Men with torches are walking singlefile into a large tunnel entrance into the castle. To their left there is a smaller opening with what look like mine tracks coming out of it. Wasn't there a report about someone being a saxon slave working in a mine? Perhaps this is what Morgana is overseeing. 23. WHOA! All around the mulberry bush... POP goes the DOCHRAID!!!!! What's she doing out of her cave? Now on the other trailer leaked from comc con, dochraid is saying some weird threatening words, i cant tell if its english or therwise magicy words. 24. Fight scene in the forest. Camelot knights and black clothed hostiles. Arthur takes out a couple with some cool moves. 25. Morgana is throwing a spell atsomething wearing a bulky coat, the fur coat from before. She looks mad. Then we see rocks falling from a pillar inside somewhere. Hostiles collapse and are about to be hit by the rocks. To the left it looks like a tomb or stone coffin. No a table! And it looks like someone else, a man, runs behind it to the left away from the hostiles and rocks. 26. Merlin loos like he is just entering a room. Pendragon emblems on the flags surround him. So in Camelot. The door behind him is wooden, and the lightig is good, not in the vaults but upstairs. The council or throne room. Arthur's room. Almost impossible to tell. Well, apparently he wasnt supposed to go in there becuz suddenly two spears are thrown at him. Luckily cuz he's so skinny they wedge themselves in the door without impaling him but Merlin still looks winded from the near death experience. Has Camelot been invaded AGAIN!? 27. Arthur spins around in the same corridor fromscenes 11 and 13. Torch goes out, Merlin is not in the shot. Hmmm... Was he taken? Is there a creature or sorcerer in the hall? 28. Dragon lands in a clearing at nighttime. No. Its not Aithusa. temper tantrum) am i the ONLY one who is confused as to why Aithusa hasnt been seen yet? I really want to see her! 29. Mysterious girl in a purplish cloak, she looks scared watching over her shoulder for something following her. This is most likely Gwen's maid, who was also possibly the one running down the corridor in scene 4. The place doesnt look like Camelot, there are vines crawling up the pillars and there are some designs in the stone. But ahead there a place thaat is lit by torches. It is nighttime. What is she doing out there all alone? 30.Gwen in a purple dress, turning to look at something likely hostile becuz she is scared but trying to look strong. Inside Camelot halls. 31. "Good morning my lady, I thought we could play a little game." Morgana tells Gwen vindictively. Morgana still has that "cleaned up" look, but she still has the same style and the same goals, just magnified. We can see a sliver of Gwen's face and sleeve. It could be the black dress she was seen in at Pierrefonds. oooooooooooh. They're outdoors. 32. Morgana makes a pulling motion with her hand, she wears a green grey hood, like MORDRED"S OLD HOOD! Again, she is outside in the forest. 33. Next shot is made to look like an effect of Morgana's spell just before. Gwen falling on her back lke she'd been thrown or pushed. But I dont think so. Its a different place. It's darker, and its INSIDE, not in the woods. Behind Gwen is what looks a pile of bags, and a pale white pillar. She is wearing the same purple dress from scene 30. So this and 30 obviously go together. 34. DRAGOON. ... in the same dress. He's glaring at a sword being brandished in his face. And it looks like a cave setting, possibly the same setting that shirtless!Percivalin at scene 4! Is percival attacking dragoon again? The rock behind him is lit by the sun, but further back there are darker and sluggish shapes. I thought of the 3 witches but im not sure. 35. Merlin is back to being young again, and he's alkinginto a narrow cave. Behind there are sunlit rocks and grayish terrain, ahead of him is dimlit rocky paths. Where's he going? Hes rescuing somebody. Are these all the same cave? 36. Gaius and one of his cliche words of "wisdom" Now at least I can laugh at his hair. HAHAHAHAHA! 37. And... Arthur and Merlin caught in a net trap. Been waiting for this.But is this scene connected any of the others? Remember the fight scene in the woods, scene 24? Well, Arthur is wearing his armor in both of these and they're both in the woods. Maybe after the fight him and good old Merlin got separated from the rest again, cept this time Merlins not hurt. He seemed a bit dumb tho walking into the trap for dead rabbits, maybe he was hit by a confundus charm or something. Maybe that's what Morgana was doing in scene 32! 38. "I swear I will rescue my men-" Arthur says. Then we see Elyan scared in a wooden looking room, and sword is thrust thu the wall next to his head. "'or die trying." The knights are in trouble! 39. Knights of the Red Capes on horses galloping across the hilltop in a a forest setting. Connected to the same episode as scene 27? 40. Leon punches a hostile in the face, DEFINITELY the same scene as scene 24! 41. Arthur whips out his sword from a saddle. Winter landscape so same episode(s) as scenes 18-22. 42. Fire in a hall at Camelot. Elyan sheilds his face from the flames as do the knights behind him. Perhaps this is with scene 12, and they're fighting Liam? Maybe Aithusa? 43. Two knights, Arthur one of them, are after a guy in a brownish cloak. Who plays this guy? Hes a magic person, because he throws out his arms and sends the knights flying. Forest setting. 44. This scene has already been discussed on other blogs but ill describe it anyway. Morgana and Mordred are standing in a cave. Mordred is NOT wearing Camelot colors, so by this time hes turned for sure,maybe... Morgana swings her arm with her crazed mad look and someone with very familiar boots goes flying. Guess who! 45. "Then I swear I will protect you or die at your side." Merlin responds to Arthur from scene 38. This was the easiest scene to connect. A comment on youtube said this meant the scret was out, but i highly doubt it. 46. And then the overused fire dragon scene. clap clap! WE'RE done! But wait! i still implore you to look over all the scenes and connect as many as you can. I think its possible that if we all throw in ideas we could wheedle out some plotlines here. And if they're wrong, this can be a pool of fanfiction ideas! It'll be fun! The other trailers are useful as well, but there's no way Im doing the comic con leaked one in this much detail. So you guys dont do it either, we can just watch that one for reference, since the quality's bad anyhow. The comic con trailer is below, as is the cave/hut set photo mentioned in scene 3. the comcic con goes twice, the second time you can actually see merlin and arthur getting caught in the net trap. On second thought, maybe i WILL do the comic con one in detail, but not right now. Its 2AM! Goodnight or.... Good morning everybody! BTW, if you got to the bottom of this kudos for you, you are an avid MERLIN fan who loves to read blogposts! XD Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts